Quotes and funny moments
Some inpirational monolouges along with some side cracking sketches Section heading Saori showing she is "married to the job" #'Saori': "We police officers, carrying the burden of justice, have no time to be infatuated with things like Go-kon or love!!" # Natsumi: "Going to Go-kon is fine. Even police officers are human. Just one or two lovers doesn't matter." #'Saori': "No way. My lover is my work." Miyuki: "Oh dear." Natsumi: "Newbies always say that." # (2nd Season, Episode 2: Goukon Victory Equation) Yoriko exaggerating about their upcoming visit from Inspector Arizukia #'Yoriko': "... he carries his Arizuka File with him all over the country and he's sometimes called the Inspector from Hell. Once he sets his sights on you, you're finished." # Yoriko: "None of you know about the King of Hades. We must do something quickly, or we'll end up being banished." #(1st Season, Episode 6: Frightening Judge from Hell, Superintendent Arizuka) Chie explaining the reason why she applied to be a copper # Chie: "To make my grand debut into society." Natsumi: "A society girl?" #(1st Season, Episode 8: Big Duel for Lucky Yoriko) Chie's motto in life #'Chie': "A girl needs Mister Rich, not Mister Right." Ken's curiosity Ken and Daimaru are sitting on the couch practising to ride motorbikes but Ken is starting to tire Ken: "I've had enough of this, Dad. Let's stop! We've been at it for two hours already. I'm so hungry, I'm starting to get dizzy! Daimaru: "We're not quitting. If you can't take the heat, I can't teach you all of my stunts." Ken: '''"What stunts do you expect me to do on a police bike?!? (1st Season, Episode 16: Mystery! Nakajima's Double) 2.The Arch Enemy Police Officer Chie Sagamiōno kun said: What kind of person is it? '''Yoriko! Police Officer Yoriko Nikaidō chan said: It was done! 「The Arch Enemy Police Officer Chie Sagamiōno got Police Officer Yoriko Nikaidō chan.」 This game is my victory! I am sure it will be the day of my death. Yes. Thank you very much. That's right. Oh yeah, Yoriko. I will not be good because I'm sorry! Police Officer Yoriko Nikaidō chan said: It's not that I'm going separately! New Rookie Police Officer Kamisao Yamato watching The Arch Enemy Police Officer Chie Sagamiōno kun AVOID Police Officer Yoriko Nikaidō chan. then A 1978 ISUZU TDK Snolker Fire Truck Shinkai Middle High School Fire Brigade. New Rookie Police Officer Kamisao Yamato kun lever hydraulic Snolker Basket down. shut down the control lever. Police Officer Kamisao Yamato kun said: Torusosudaya Kainotarō kun Let's Go back. Student Fire Fighter Torusosudaya Kainotarō kun said: yes. Police Officer Kamisao Yamato said: CRAP! Arch Enemy Police Officer Chie Sagamiōno kun you try making unfriendly Police Officer Yoriko Nikaidō chan. this time I will NOTICE ME & LOT'S OF MISTAKE! 「Police Officer Kamisao Yamato kun was Regretted & Unjustified. Police Officer Kamisao Yamato kun manage to quick get away.」 The Next Day Back @ Muromachi Police Hedquarter Building. The Arch Enemy Police Officer Chie Sagamiōno kun said: Why discarded! After a while, the base police officer arrested with a gold bank. Since then, the base Police Station has been arrested by the money bank & the money has been paid. Yoriko! What happened until I got it! 「After the end of this program this conclusion show」 「the sign is 警察官大和神竿 Keisatsukan Yamato Kamisao」 Police Officer Kamisao Yamato Back @ New Rookie Police Officer Kamisao Yamato Cubicle Office. In The Second Dark Plan 'in the Final Season one. New Rookie Police Officer Kamisao Yamato Said: @ that time Police Officer Chie Sagamiōno kun was fail for good friendly Police Officer Yoriko Nikaidō Chan is eventually defeated Chie Sagamiōno kun first defeat Yoriko Nikaidō chan Nab Parking Challenge A Total of 54 But Police Officer Yoriko Nikaidō chan said I'm Sorry no Illegal Parking Traffic Violation Count after She left Following Morning Police Officer Chie Sagamiōno kun herd that Police Officer Yoriko Nikaidō chan was Awarded The First Chief Service Special Commendation Award (for courteous behavior.) but ''NOW Police Chie Sagamiōno kun after end of taking down Police Officer Yoriko Nikaidōchan. The Arch Enemy Police Officer Chie Sagamiōno kun must go on & '''AVOID Police Officer Yoriko Nikaidō chan & @ that time Convince''' The Arch Enemy Police Officer Chie Sagamiōno kun Tear that News Paper Headline Police Officer Yoriko Nikaidō chan Second Awarded: Commendation Award. (for her selfless acts) for two consecutive. quite curious. anyway i have something to'' ''say failing to good friendly Police Officer Yoriko Nikaidō chan if The Arch Enemy Police Officer Chie Sagamiōno kun excuses planing to move of challenge I'll Report to my Father That Day She will NOTICE ME''.'' 「 Episode 15 勝負！相模大野千恵ふたたび ''Shōbu'! Sagamoiōno Chie Futatabi! '''Game! Sagamiōno Chie's Rematch!''」 Write the second section of your page here.